Our Story
by syesey
Summary: Min Yoongi adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang berasal dari Korea Selatan. Kehidupannya sangat terpenuhi. Kim Sohee adalah gadis sederhana. Tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil. Mencari pekerjaan, uang, dan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua memiliki sikap yang sangat bertolak belakang. Namun, bagaimana bisa mereka bersatu di akhir cerita?


_Min Yoongi_ adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang berasal dari Korea Selatan. Kehidupannya sangat terpenuhi.

 _Kim Sohee_ adalah gadis sederhana. Tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil. Mencari pekerjaan, uang, dan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri

Mereka berdua memiliki sikap yang sangat bertolak belakang. Namun, bagaimana bisa mereka bersatu di akhir cerita?

Kehidupan di Korea Selatan berlangsung seperti biasa. _Kim Sohee_ masih sangat bersyukur masih dapat bernafas sampai hari ini. Setiap manusia tidak tahu kapan mereka meninggal, bukan?

Hidup sederhana dalam sebuah apartemen yang sederhana pula tidak membuat _Sohee_ mengeluh. Namun, ia terkadang sedih karena ia sendirian di apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Ia kesepian dan tak banyak orang ingin berteman dengannya. Hanya ada satu orang yang ingin jadi temannya dan seorang _Kim Sohee_ sangat bersyukur atas hal tersebut.

Pukul enam pagi ia sudah meninggalkan apartemennya untuk bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko buku. Gaji yang diberikan hanya cukup untuk kebutuhan satu bulan. Soal pendidikan, Sohee masih melanjutkan kuliahnya berkat beasiswa yang ia terima.

Pekerjaan paruh waktunya di toko buku sudah dimulai. Yang ia harus lakukan adalah merapihkan buku-buku yang ada di setiap rak-rak tinggi tersebut. Sementara, teman satu-satunya yang ia miliki bertugas di bagian pembayaran. Dialah yang hanya ingin berteman dengan _Sohee_ , _Kim Dahyun_.

" _Sohee-ya_! Bisakah kau gantikan aku sebentar? Aku ingin ke belakang!"

"Nee!"

Sudah sekitar 10 menit _Sohee_ menggantikan posisi _Dahyun_. Namun, gadis itu belum tampak juga batang hidungnya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda membawa 2 buah buku di hadapan _Sohee_. Dengan sigap, _Sohee_ menghitung harga 2 buah buku tersebut.

"6000 _won_ "

Pemuda tersebut memberikan uang sebesar 6000 _won_ kepada _Sohee_.

"Terima kasih"

Pemuda tersebut pun meninggalkan toko buku tempat _Sohee_ bekerja. Tanpa ia sadari, pemuda itu menjatuhkan sebuah benda yang _Sohee_ yakini adalah sebuah dompet. Dengan cepat, _Sohee_ mengambilnya dan membuka benda tersebut. Dapat terlihat nama sang Pemilik.

" _Park_ … _Jimin_?"

Berpikir bahwa pemilik benda yang berada di tangannya akan pergi, _Sohee_ berlari dengan cepat ke luar toko buku dan melihat pemuda tersebut sudah akan memasuki mobil pribadi miliknya.

 _"_ _Chogiyo! Ahjusshi! Ahjusshi!"_

Saat _Sohee_ hampir sampai ke tempat mobil pribadi pemuda bernama _Park Jimin_ terparkir, _Jimin_ sudah memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan lokasi tersebut. _Sohee_ hanya dapat menghela nafas dengan kasar saat tau _Park Jimin_ tersebut sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Ah, dia baru ingat. Pasti ada alamat sang pemilik di dalam dompet tersebut. Ia kembali memasuki toko buku untuk mengambl jaketnya. Dapat terlihat sudah ada _Somi_ di tempatnya seperti biasa. _Sohee_ sudah meraih jaketnya dan berjalan pergi namun langkahnya berhenti saat _Somi_ mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau darimana? Saat aku datang kau sudah tidak ada disini. Dan untuk apa jaket itu? Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Ada seseorang _ahjusshi_ yang dengan ceroboh menjatuhkan barang berharganya. Aku akan mengantarkan benda ini ke alamatnya" seraya menunjukkan benda yang berada di tangannya. Sementara Somi hanya mengangguk paham.

Ia sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah. Saat ia mengetuk pagar besar yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut, muncul seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya pekerja di rumah tersebut.

"Apakah benar ini rumah dari Park Jimin?"

"Ya, benar. Ada urusan apa?"

"Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan barangnya yang terjatuh di toko buku tadi.." memberikan dompet tersebut kepada wanita paruh baya di depannya

"…Kalau begitu, saya pamit"

Saat _Sohee_ membalikkan badannya, ia menemukan pemuda yang ia cari. Namun, berhubung urusannya sudah selesai dia tak harus berkata apapun. Ia pun berjalan melewati Jimin dan meninggalkan rumah tersebut. _Jimin_ hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

 **Maafkan saya hanya 563 words:''**


End file.
